


Stew is L-O-V-E

by space_lace



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: Too tired to make something from scratch after a busy day, Howan and Himeko have some leftover stew. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mashima Himeko/Howan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Stew is L-O-V-E

It had been a long day of part-time jobs and band practice by the time Himeko and Howan arrived back at the apartment. Exhausted, they both flopped down on the floor next to each other, neither of them having the energy to cook. Usually, Howan liked cooking, but even she was far too tired to make anything tonight.

Himeko urged the other girl to take the first bath, while trying to figure out what to do for their late dinner. She rummaged through the fridge, coming up empty on anything that would be quick other than maybe an omelet, but she wasn’t in the mood for that at the moment, so she’d check and see if there was anything else in the freezer first.

She shuddered at the cold pouring out at her from the box, quickly checking the contents so she wouldn’t freeze for too long. With a pleased grin, she fished out an old ice cream tub marked with a date and the word ‘stew’. She remembers when she made that stew. It had been a simple store bought stock, but golden curry was always something she’d liked. It would take a little while to get it ready, but all they had to do was put it in a pot on the stove and wait. She’d have the time to bathe first, too.

She got a pot out and put the tub in a little bit of hot water to get it out easily. While waiting for the edges to soften she prepared the rice cooker so that the rice would be ready at the same time. Then she could just give the plastic container a light shake while holding it upside down to get it to fall down into the pot with a smack.

After that, all she could do was wait, perched on the counter so she could adjust the heat of the stove, scrolling her SNS on her phone. On twitter, Hacchin and Ruhuyu were having some sort of conversation about cabbage of all things, and it was getting very chaotic.

She put the phone down when she heard Howan get out of the bathroom, dressed in a fluffy pajamas that used to be Himeko’s, hair down and looking absolutely adorable. Himeko felt her face flush a warm pink all the way to the tips of her lower ears and down her neck. 

With a stutter she asked her roommate to watch the stove while she bathed, and in a hot second she had submerged herself in the hot water.  _ God, Howan is too cute _ , she thought, smacking her cheeks to will the blush to go away.  _ I love her. I really really love her _ . It was unbearable how sweet and cute the other girl was. She felt like melting in the tub from the affection she felt for the village girl.

Feeling her stomach growl under the water she hurried up her washing, and when she got out of the bathroom, Howan had set the table and the rice had just finished cooking. The white-haired girl’s face broke out into a bright smile that made butterflies flutter in Himeko’s stomach when she saw her. 

“The food smells great, did you make it?” Howan asked as they moved the food over to the table so they could start eating. Himeko shook her head, “Kinda, but it’s just golden curry stock, you know, the powder.”

“Oooh, I didn’t know they made finished stock in powder form! We always had to make our own in my home village. The city’s impressive!” Himeko felt her face flush again, just a bit. Her enthusiasm was adorable. Everything about her was so adorable she had to look away for a moment while they sat down and Howan scooped up her own food. Himeko looked back at her with pink cheeks when she was handed the ladle, giving her a shy smile back.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Howan looking satisfied with the taste of their dinner, even getting seconds. It was comfortable, and Himeko felt her insides grow warm from happiness.

In a moment of bravery, she spoke; “I love- would you be my girlfriend?”

There it was. It was all out. She’d gone and ruined their friendship with her stupid emotions again. She felt the anxiety building, but then Howan took her hands in hers. Himeko looked up and at the girl she was so infatuated with, fearing the rejection her confession would bring, but what she saw was a brilliant smile that lit up her world more than the sun ever could.

“I’d love to.”

Relief flooded over her, and her own smile tugged at her lips until her cheeks hurt from how big she was smiling. “Really?!” Howan nodded, and with a shy smile she bent forward, gently pressing her lips against Himeko’s. Himeko squeaked in surprise, but when Howan was about to pull back because of it she quickly wrapped her arms around her now-girlfriend, keeping her close. With a giggle Howan resumed the kiss, and yet again, Himeko felt herself melt with love.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "stew", given to me by my twin brother Tofi.


End file.
